A new romance!
Love occurs in this episode of Harpers Falls (effective with this episode, it is no longer Harpers Falls: New Beginnings, it is back to the original name of Harpers Falls). Handsome Kevin Bradley, a stockbroker and the Harper family's new financial adviser, meets and falls in love with their neighbor, Sean Balducci. Also, Scott Ames is surprised in a good way, when he finds out that Sharlyn Ames Washburn and her family are moving to Boston. Scene One Boston's financial district, it is midday and it is slightly overcast today in New England's premier city. A young man is walking from the building he works at and heads over to the nearby Government Plaza to have lunch. To look at this area, one would not think that this used to be one of the most lively areas of Boston called Scollay Square, until it was wiped out in the 1960s and became the ugly conglomeration known as the Government Center. The man's name is Kevin Bradley, and he is a very handsome young man. Although dressed in a conservative suit and tie, there is a bit of a wild streak in him. By day, he works in finance and stockbroking at the State Street Bank building, but at night and on weekends, he also plays in a band. Kevin had just moved to town a few weeks before, and he is close friends with attorney Derick Steensland, who works in a law office nearby the Government Center. DERICK: Hey man, how are you doing? KEVIN: I am doing all right. Had to do some more phone conferences and some online conferences. I am not sure how one can do it. This is nothing like New York. DERICK: I am sure it isn't. I thought that when I came from New Brunswick. KEVIN: So you know what I mean. DERICK: Yeah, I do. How are you taking to Boston? KEVIN: Not bad really. I kind of like it. I love Cambridge, and the best part is the band is taking off. A pity it is only at night and on weekends. DERICK: Sounds like you've got a lot going on, eh? KEVIN: Yeah, quite a lot. I have an appointment this afternoon. DERICK: Where? KEVIN: At Michael Harper's home on Louisburg Square. DERICK: What? When is this? KEVIN: At 2 PM. DERICK: What is it about? KEVIN: I am thinking it is about a new job. As their personal finance adviser. DERICK: I would advise to take it, Kev. You'd be GREAT at it. KEVIN: How do you know? DERICK: I work with the Harpers too. I am Dylan and Adam's personal attorney. KEVIN: I heard about that. How are they to work with? DERICK: You know, for a highly storied and wealthy family like they are, they are extremely down to earth. I have never seen anyone with more compassion, and they really DO walk the walk and talk the talk. I think they take the term Noblesse Oblige and they make it their motto! KEVIN: Except for Erica Harper. DERICK: Yeah, she is the lone exception! KEVIN: How do you manage, knowing you're going against her? DERICK: She is formidable, no question about it, but she is persona non grata in her family. KEVIN: Yeah, she is. And I don't even know her. DERICK: What are you doing after your meeting? KEVIN: I am going to a gym over in Somerville. I think it will be fun. DERICK: Did you get a membership there? KEVIN: Yes, I did. DERICK: Awesome. (Derick and Kevin part ways and the latter goes to Beacon Hill, while Derick goes back to the office.) Scene Two Scott Ames' apartment in Cambridge. He is awake, and he is getting ready for his day. His doorbell goes off. He isn't expecting anyone, so much as he knew, although he had a voice message on his cell phone, from Sharlyn. He opens the door, it is Sharlyn and her oldest son, Shane Washburn. Shane, a senior at New York's High School for the Performing Arts, is a budding opera singer, like his dad. SCOTT: Sharlyn! Shane! What are you two doing here in Boston? SHANE: Shocked to see us, Grandpa? SCOTT: More pleased than shocked, kiddo, but what are you all doing here? SHARLYN: I brought Shawn up here today so he could look at one of the schools here in Boston. We looked online at some good music schools here. And we can well afford him going to Harvard. SCOTT: That sounds like an excellent idea, honey. But this apartment barely fits me, and should Shane go here, where would he live? SHANE: They have a good music dorm on Harvard campus, Gramps, I can get in there easily. Also with my major being Opera, I can do all right. With what help Mom and Dad are giving, plus what the School of the Arts is doing back in the City, then I should be all right. SCOTT (grinning): Not to mention you are of Ames blood too. SHARLYN (amused, but glowing with pride): Honey, I think there is a bit of time before you have your appointment with the admissions department to check out a nice apartment over down the block. We saw it as we came in. SHANE: I hope it is all right, Mom. SHARLYN: I am sure it will be, darling. Your appointment isn't until 3:30, so you have time. SHANE: I will have my phone with me. SCOTT: OK, that is very good. SHARLYN: Be safe, honey. SHANE: I will, Mom. See ya, Gramps. SCOTT: See you. (Shane goes out, whistling a snippet of Largo al Factotum, one of his favorite arias) SHARLYN (affectionately): He is something else. While other kids his age are into Jason Mraz and Bruno Mars and many others I know nothing about, he is more into Puccini, Wagner and Verdi. I wonder if it was from when Allen took him to the opera when he was six? SCOTT (grinning): You were no different, sweetie. When other kids your age were into the Bee Gees; Gloria Gaynor and Donna Summer, you were into Beethoven, Haydn, and Dvorak. So, it runs in the family. SHARLYN: I had wondered about that. I think Shane is the more classical of us. He certainly carries that pedigree. Nicky isn't like that. But then again, Nicky is an athlete. Shane is more interested in arias and learning about Opera than anything else. His grades are splendid, and he is a leader at school, but he is like his dad in a way. He never dates. Never has any time for anything other than Opera. SCOTT: Give it time, honey. Shane just hasn't had the time. He is preparing for his life. He will find someone, and if not, then he can throw himself into his chosen profession. SHARLYN: That is what Allen told me. Allen thinks he has a lot of talent, and a good chance to become a very good singer. He's got a good voice, like his dad, but I fear that others will be mocking him. SCOTT: He will be fine. Remember, he has the Ames and Washburn blood lines. He is resilient. SHARLYN (relieved): Yes, he is. He is a lot like you, and also like Allen. (Scott goes and pours a cup of coffee. He offers one to Sharlyn. They sit down and relax.) SCOTT: Now, I know you have something on your mind, my dear daughter. SHARLYN: It shows, doesn't it, Daddy? SCOTT: Now I KNOW it is, especially when you call me Daddy. SHARLYN: I got offered a job here in Boston. SCOTT: You did? When? SHARLYN: Some months ago, but I wasn't sure how to bring it up to Allen. SCOTT: What is it? SHARLYN: Head of the Boston Opera. It's not like what I am doing in New York, I would be the head honcho of the Boston Opera. SCOTT: That is fantastic, honey. What is stopping you? SHARLYN: Allen is happy in New York; Shane is following his dream; and Nicky loves his school and soccer teams. I am worried about uprooting them all. SCOTT: Honey, if you want me to, I will explain to Allen.... (Just then, Sharlyn's husband, Allen Washburn comes in. He is a handsome man, 6'4" and very formidable but he is also a very kind man. It is clear where Shane gets his good looks and talent at Opera.) ALLEN: You've no need to worry, Dad. I was in town myself, and I saw Shane. Shar, I know you were worried about telling us. But it is all good. I talked with Nicky. Nicky has a place to stay. His friend, Marco, and his family agreed that Nicky can stay with them while we move here. They will have Nicky come and visit whenever he wants. SHARLYN: I wasn't sure what to think, Allen. You're not mad? ALLEN: No, darling, I was not mad. And I understand why you didn't say anything. You cared enough about our family to not want to uproot us, but I think this would be best to do. Not just for you, but for everyone. Nicky said he is fine with us moving here. He wasn't sure about it himself, since he is involved in soccer. But to be sure, honey, I signed a long-term contract here in Boston. Once my final opera in NYC is done, then we can move here to Boston. SHARLYN: I thank you, honey. That makes me feel better. ALLEN: I wish Nicky would come with us, but he has his own mind. SHARLYN: And we can go and visit him too, honey. ALLEN: Definitely. (Scott smiles as his daughter and son in-law kiss. He is glad it is under control.) Scene Three A gym in Somerville. Kevin had a great time talking with Michael Harper, who was impressed with the young man and hires him as the new financial adviser on the spot. He is doing some spot reps, when he sees a young man come into the gym. It is Sean Balducci, one of the Harpers neighbors in Louisburg Square. He has gotten a membership at the gym. He is beginning his workout on a treadmill, when he sees Kevin.) KEVIN: Hi, there. SEAN: Hello there. Are you new here? KEVIN: Yeah, you? SEAN: To this gym, yeah. My friend, Libby, told me about this place. KEVIN: Libby? SEAN: Libby Atchison. She is Dylan Harper's best friend. KEVIN: That's right. I remember her now. I met them when I was over in Louisburg Square. SEAN: What were you doing there? KEVIN: I am now the Harper family's financial adviser. SEAN: Great! That means I will be seeing more of you around Louisburg Square? KEVIN: Yes. You live in Louisburg Square? SEAN: Yep. I live there with my mother and Grandmother. KEVIN: Very nice. I would like to date you. SEAN: I would like that, but there is one catch. KEVIN: What is that? SEAN: I am very old-fashioned, I want you to meet my mother and Grandmother. That is the way I am. KEVIN: I can agree with that. (Kevin and Sean are smitten.) Scene Four Dylan's townhouse, mid-afternoon. Derick and Dylan are talking outside. Adam is working inside the house, Wendy, Dylan's mother, is watching the twins. DERICK: So, you met the new financial adviser at your folks house? DYLAN: Yeah, I did. He seems capable enough. Dad seems to think he can do it. DERICK: Do we ever have formal dinners at all? I mean due to your family being who they are. DYLAN: We do on occasion, mainly on family holidays and the like. When we do, we usually go over to Cambridge and have those at Hannah and Craig's home. DERICK: Why is that? DYLAN: Well, with our townhouses, while rather spacious, the way they are built, we don't have a huge formal dining room. The Atchley mansion has that. DERICK: When is our next dinner? DYLAN: Now, here is the funny part. We have one tonight, in fact. DERICK: Who all attends? DYLAN: Pretty much everyone. Except Erica of course. DERICK: She is not even allowed at meals? DYLAN: Nope. The Atchley mansion falls under the restraining order. DERICK: I see. Why does Hannah hate Erica? DYLAN: Very long story. DERICK (grinning): OK. I get the picture, buddy. I'll be ready. DYLAN: Dinner is at six. It's three now, and we dress semi-formally. DERICK: OK. (Derick grins at his new friend, and goes in. Dylan shakes his head.) Scene Five Three hours later, Atchley mansion. Everyone is in attendance for dinner. Velda Smithfield, the Harpers' social secretary, is talking with Derick before they go in to dinner. DERICK: This is a beautiful mansion, Ms. Smithfield. VELDA: Yes it is. Very historical too. One of the oldest in Cambridge. It's been in Craig's family for many years. DERICK: We had our share of historical homes in New Brunswick, especially around the Rutgers area, but nothing like this. VELDA: You will enjoy it more, once you get around a lot better. DERICK: I am sure of that. VELDA: How do you like it here, Mr. Steensland? DERICK: Very good in fact. I wasn't sure, but Dylan and Adam are great to work with. ADAM: Yes, he is an awesome attorney, Aunt Velda. VELDA: I am glad. (Adam and Dylan go to talk with Hannah, while Derick and Velda continue to chat) DERICK: Why does Hannah hate her aunt so much? VELDA: Erica has put her through so much trial over the years. She had her so-called "husband" Nigel Bennett to impregnate Hannah. DERICK: You're kidding?! Why would Erica do that? VELDA: I don't know what was going through her deluded mind when she did that. Hannah gave birth to Maggie, of course. You've seen her, of course. Her Granny Elspeth is watching her right now, The kids had their dinner earlier. Erica did everything possible to take Maggie from her, which did nothing but make everyone in the family angry at her. DERICK: I would say! Hannah must have been furious. I know Dylan took it hard for his sister. VELDA: Yes, Dyl loves his sister very much, and it angered him when Erica did what she did to Hannah. But when Craig and Hannah got married, he adopted Maggie, and that ended any claim Erica had towards that child. DERICK: Good for Hannah, it worked out. VELDA: Yes, it did. (Dylan and Adam come up, Velda grins at the two) ADAM: What have you two been talking about? DERICK: About Hannah and her issues with Erica. No wonder you guys hate Erica. DYLAN: Definitely, Derick. We will not let her in. (A gong sounds. Velda and the others get up) DERICK: What was that? ADAM (smiling): Don't worry, Derick, it's only the dinner gong. DERICK (grinning back): I am not used to that! (Sheila comes up grinning) SHEILA: Don't worry, once you've been around us long enough, you will get used to it. (The group laughs and goes to the dining room.) Scene Six Scott Ames' Apartment. SHARLYN: We found a place in the Fens area. Anngelique Minzell told us about it. It's not that far from her house. SCOTT: Anngelique lives here?! When did she move here? SHARLYN: Some years ago, after she divorced her husband. SCOTT: What happened to him? SHARLYN: He's here in Boston too! SCOTT: I bet that makes for war. SHARLYN: They are actually in a truce. AJ is going with Jamie now! SCOTT: With Jamie?! What happened with Jamies husband, Craig? SHARLYN: Liz Webster, Ashley's mother, told me that he had been killed in a home invasion when Jamie lived in California. SCOTT: Oh my goodness, I am so sorry. Where is Jamie living now? SHARLYN: With AJ. Jamie moved here with Jeff. SCOTT: Jeff too? Wow, so a Minzell presence here, eh? SHARLYN: Yep. Jamie was in pieces when Craig died. So, Anngelique, AJ and Jeff had him move here. SCOTT: That is good for them. SHARLYN: Allen is talking with them now. He went to visit AJ and Jamie. SCOTT: That is good. I am stunned you didn't go. SHARLYN: I am getting things taken care of for the move. Shane is talking with his school and he's getting his transcripts. They are allowing him to graduate early. SCOTT: That is good news. Shane is pleased with that? SHARLYN: Yes, he is. He is really looking forward to it. During the next summer, he is going to be doing some work with the opera. SCOTT: Sounds like a busy schedule. Any word on his admissions meeting? SHARLYN: Yes, it went wonderfully. He was accepted on the spot. Something that is VERY rare for a school like Harvard. He also got that apartment we saw. It's falling into place. SCOTT: I knew it would. SHARLYN: Yeah, so did I. (Sharlyn hugs her father. The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila